Giga Wrath
The Giga Wrath is a high-tier (tier 8.8!) capital class gunship (in many RPs this will exist as a much smaller version of itself with power also scaled down accordingly) that's capable of turning planets to rubble with its immense and devestating arsenel. The primary capability is its 12 plasma-mine deploying front-mounted bays. Despite the monstrous size, this ship is capable of incredible speeds and agility that would be surprising from a ship at least a tier down. Appearence: The ship has a main chassis shaped like a sunflower seed (with the point being the front); however it has an x-like piece of metal going over the front, with the points of the x curving over the chassis extending 1/3 of the way down the chassis (sorta like Metagross); at the points of the x they slope down and seemlessly merge into the chassis. The centre of the x covers up the point of the chassis, giving it a rounded point. At around the centre of each "stick" of the x is a set of 3 fairly large hatches (that span about 80% of the width of the band of metal. With one of the hatches in the exact centre a hatch with another hatch a short distance away on each side. Towards the back of the body is a set of 4 large blue wings that curve back, 2 on each side. Each wing is angled 30 degrees up from the centre of the craft on the X and Z axis. There is a repeat of these wings closely behind the first. These wings however are significantly smaller (around half the wing-span) and they curve back slightly more. On the back-centre of the body is a large propeller with a fairly large curve on each of the 16 propeller blades the propeller blades are all joined to a large metal ring around the whole propeller. When using the main propultion system the entire propeller spins around incredibly fast and emits a single, huge, green flame. Inbetween the wings on the horizontal axis is a row of 9 hatches (with 1 of them significantly larger than the rest) on each side of the chassis; these range from the front of the main wings towards the smaller wings with the larger hatches infront of the rest. Towards the front of the chassis, there is a massive laser cannon on the top, bottom, left and right side (relative to the horizontal axis and the "nose"); with each cannon facing forwards when idle. On the top (and bottom) centre of the chassis is a massive, red pearl-textured disk that bulges outwards slightly. This disk is surrounded by 20 much smaller orange disks (these are actually hatches) that have a simular pearl texture. Whilst there is no definitive size currently, the size is along the same scale as 1.55km in length (1.625 if you include the fins) and 0.8km wide (1.05 if you include the fins). Speech: N/A Abilities: This ship has ludicrously high levels of firepower as well as very tough defences and surprising amounts of speed. Stats: Health: Unknown Attack: Collossal Defence: Collossal Speed: Collossal Built-in system modifiers: Bay enhancements: All bays deploy an extra ship/mine. Bubble Shield: Creates a highly durable shield quite a distance from the ship. This has a slow repair rate. Tech Slots: 4 Modifier slots: 6 Attacks: Mine Launch: This causes for the hatches on the front-mounted X to open and launch an incredibly large mine. The mine looks like a silver-y metal ball. The mine will gravitate towards enemies from a large distance away. When the mine takes damage, is active for long enough or is otherwise detonated it will make a small explosion and a massive ball of red plasma will take its place. This plasma ball will continue heading in the path that the mine was before dissipating after a short amount of time; or if it hits a target the plasma will explode in a short radius however it will do MASSIVE amounts of damage. Fighter Bay: This causes the side hatches (excluding the larger pair) to deploy a fighter each. By default the bay is set to launch Sapphires* Heavy Fighter Bay: This causes the side hatches (the large pair) to deploy a heavy fighter each. By default this's set to launch Spartans** Mega Fighter Bay: This allows for the top red disk to create a single massive fighter. By default this is set to deploy Jupiters*** Advanced Heavy Fighter Bay: The bottom red disk is capable of creating any available Heavy or regular fighter, this isn't set to anything by default. Beam Cannon: One or more of the 4 beam cannons fire a devestating laser beam. Heavy Beam Cannon: This fires a massive beam from the centre of the front-mounted X. This has a small angle of aiming. This is capable of smashing planets apart! Terror Beam Cannon: The red disks on the top and bottom are capable of firing an incredibly powerful, constant-fire beam at targets with incredible precision. Missile Storm: The orange disks on the top and bottom (which are actually hatches) open and fire a pair of seeking missiles each. These missiles are incredibly fast and have a very powerful warhead. Scorch: The back-mounted jet can be used to incinerate things. Warp Burner: Whilst technically not an attack, Wrath can use the back-mounted aura-reaction based jet to achieve incredible speeds. Final Strike: This is used as a last-ditch effort; this fires the ENTIRE fuel storage at a target (from the front of the ship) at ludicrously high speeds. *Sapphires are small, agile fighters which are very well equipped for their class. They carry a dual energy boomerang launcher; this launches 4 energy based "boomerangs" that seek and do high damage. The Sapphire also has relatively good armour. **Spartans are large fighters that carry a single centre-mounted beam cannon. This has a slow rate of fire but deals massive damage from long ranges. This ship also has a fairly high amount of armour. ***Jupiters are massive fighters that carry a quad plasma cannon as well as a triple fighter bay that launches 4 fighters per bay. There is also a top-mounted turret that acts like a more powerful version of the Sapphire's boomerang launcher. This ship also has very high armour. Propulsion The jet is powered by an impure orange-aura and pure green/purpleaura reaction. At standard speeds a single "cell" of fuel would last 1-2 days however it will be burnt through in seconds when using FTL travel. If fuel isn't available, power can be drawn from generators to power some back-up plasma jets. This isn't as fast and disables FTL speeds (until more fuel is attained). (suggested by TMK) Category:Characters